Charmyonee's Harry Potter story.
by Charmyonee
Summary: ok, I know, bad title! This is my first fanfic. Please read and reveiw! I'm not exactly sure of what its about, I'm makin it up as I go. Send me any ideas you have!
1. The Stranger in the Street

Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty sure its gonna sound really bad. I'm also making it up as I write it. Please read and review! Well, here goes nothing..  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up on a beautiful summer day. He didn't want to get up, much too tired. He rolled over in his extremely uncomfortable bed to look at his calendar, which he was counting down the days until he goes to Hogwarts on. One more day. Tomorrow he leaves the Dursley's and goes to Hogwarts, to start his 5th year. He reached onto his nightstand and put his glasses on. He got the feeling that someone was looking at him. He quickly turned his head to the window. Nothing there. He could've swore there was something out the window. Oh well, no big deal.  
  
Suddenly he heard a pounding on the door. "Get up boy, now!" his Aunt Petunia's voice sounded form the other side of the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." he mumbled back. He changed his clothes, then attempted (attempted!!) to flatten his hair. He got the feeling that he was being watched again. He quickly turned to the window again. Nothing, again. He went downstairs to breakfast, where his extremely large cousin, Dudley, was gobbling in food. His Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and grunting, as usual. Harry sat down at the table as his Aunt put his small breakfast in front of him. He picked up his toast and nibbled at it, trying to remember what his dream was about.  
  
"Ummmm. Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon grunted back.  
  
"I ummm... need... ermmmm..." Harry began.  
  
"Spit it out!" Uncle Vernon demanded.  
  
"I need a ride to King's Cross tomorrow, it's the start of the term," Harry said, hoping that he'd get one.  
  
"You want me to waste my whole day just to bring you to some stupid train station so you can go to some stupid school?!"  
  
"Uhhhh. Yea.." Harry was starting to think that he wouldn't be getting one.  
  
"Find your own way to school this time, I'm busy," Uncle Vernon told him. Harry's spirit crashed. Now what? Ron! He thought. I'll get a ride with them! He hurried upstairs, ignoring his Aunt's cries to come back and clean up his breakfast. Once in his room, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and began writing a letter to Ron:  
  
Ron:  
  
Hey. My uncle won't give me a ride to King's Cross. Think your parents will give me one? Send me back a response as soon as you can.  
  
Harry  
  
That looked right, he thought. He folded it up and gave it to Hedwig, his owl, telling her to hurry as fast as she can, it was a very important letter. She flew out the window and out of sight. Harry stood at the window long after Hedwig had left. There was someone on the streets, a girl. He didn't recognize her, but when he looked at her, he got a strange feeling. He couldn't help but staring. Soon, she looked up at him and smiled and winked. Harry smiled back. They sat there, staring at each other for the longest time. Her eyes, Harry noticed, had an odd look in them. An evil look. Just then, Hedwig came flying back through the window, with a letter attached to her feet. Harry sat down in his chair and opened the letter. It was the same piece of parchment that he had sent to Ron, but with a note written at the bottom:  
  
Mum and Dad said its ok. Get your stuff together, Dad said he's coming to get you now.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry went around the room, picking up all his stuff and putting it in his trunk. After a while, he heard a knock on the door, then the sound of his aunt's voices and another, then his aunt calling him downstairs.  
  
"Just a minute!" he yelled back. He had all his stuff packed. He went to the window to see if she was still there, she wasn't, but he could feel her presence and the tickling feeling he got when he looked at her. He grabbed his stuff and dragged it downstairs. In the front doorway, Mr. Weasley stood.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I think so," Harry replied. He then turned towards the Dursley's. "Well, see you next summer," he said. He and Mr. Weasley stepped outside. "How'd you get here? How are we going to get back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Magic," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. Just then, in the sky, Fred and George Weasley appeared on broomsticks. They landed in front of them. They said their Hellos, then pulled out a big net, which they put all of Harry's stuff on. They carried it between them. Harry got out his broomstick and flew with them. As he was flying, Harry looked down at Privet Drive. The girl was there again, looking at him with the same evil look. Harry got the tickling feeling up his spine again.  
  
  
  
Ok, not bad for my first fanfic, but I think I'm stretching it out too much. Oh well, please review!! In my next chapter, I'm gonna most likely skip and day and go straight to King's Cross. I hope you enjoyed reading what I have so far. ( 


	2. King's Cross

Ok, I know the first chapter was kinda not so good, but I'll try to make this one better. Enjoy and Review!  
  
  
  
Harry pushed his cart through the barrier divided platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross. Ron Weasley was right beside him, doing the same. Once the got through the barrier, they found themselves on the crowded Hogwarts platform, 9 ¾. Harry looked around for a sign of Hermione Granger, his other best friend. Standing at a wall, not moving very much, was the girl. She had the same evil look in her eyes. She was looking straight ahead. Harry began walking over to her. Halfway there, her head turned, very suddenly, in his direction. At the sight of him, her mouth went into a smile, not a friendly one, but an evil one. Harry walked away, but he keep glancing back at the girl, who didn't take her eyes off him. Those evil looking eyes. Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione (they somehow found each other).  
  
"Hello Harry. Nice to see you again. Nice to be going to school again also," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi, uhhhhh... yea.. lets get on the train now.." Harry said nervously, glancing back the girl. They made their way through all the rest of the students. The hauled all their stuff on board and went to say bye to the Weasley's. Problem was, they couldn't find them. Harry couldn't see how you could lose a family with flaming red hair in a crowd. Somehow they did. They began searching for them. They found them, said their goodbyes and got on the train again. Harry sat at the window, looking at the girl again. She began walking, in their direction! Someone stopped her though, Malfoy. They began talking, as Harry saw. It looked like Malfoy was trying to charm her. They began laughing at something. Harry saw that the laugh didn't reach her eyes. They still had the same evil look. Halfway through the laugh, she looked straight at Harry. He quickly turned away. When he looked back, she was gone. He began skimming the whole platform for her. She wasn't anywhere. He turned back and saw Ron and Hermione talking. He didn't know what they were talking about. Just then, she walked by. Harry watched her long hair flow behind her as she walked. Harry leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "stop it!" he told himself in his thoughts, "its just a girl, who happens to look at him funny, still its just a girl, its nothing, stop imagining things that aren't!" He suddenly felt a jolt, the train started. He opened his eyes. He began talking with Ron and Hermione about prefects. None of them had gotten a letter saying they were one, but the letter said they would be announced. Hermione was the only one that really wanted to be one.  
  
"It looks like fun!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Yea, but no more rule breaking, sneaking around, or anything," Harry said.  
  
"Just watch, once something big happens and me and Harry will be sneaking around, you'll wish you weren't a prefect anymore," Ron said.  
  
"I don't think so. I might not even become a prefect," Hermione wasn't giving up easily. Ron arguing back. Harry took this time to go talk to the girl.  
  
"Hey, where ya goin, Harry?" Ron asked, as Harry got up.  
  
"Ummmmm.. I need to get something real quick," Harry explained. He then walked off in the direction that the girl walked in earlier. He was at the seat that he saw her sit down in. No one was there. Harry thought this was odd. He turned to go back. He turned around and there, right in front of him, looking at him with the same evil eyes, was the girl. She gave him the same evil smile.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's it for now. A little bit of a cliffhanger, huh? =P well, please review. I wanna know if this is a good start! Thanks! 


End file.
